New Contract
by starbit
Summary: *HIATUS* Sebastian fulfilled his contract with Ciel and consumed his soul. Not long after he made another contract with a new master. What goal could be so important that she'd be willing to sell her soul?
1. Dreams

_Summary: Sebastian fulfilled his contract with Ciel and consumed his soul. Not long after he made another contract with a new master. What goal could be so important that she'd be willing to sell her soul?_

* * *

><p>Madeline awoke to her now familiar morning routine. Normally it wouldn't take one six months to get used to a new routine but the time was well needed, considering all the changes that had to be made to her daily lifestyle .<p>

"It is time to wake up my lady," chimed a tall man with pale skin and messy raven black hair that seemed to stylishly fall into place.

Because six months ago she didn't have a demon for a butler.

As Madeline's eye lids slowly opened she could recall the dream that recently took place behind them. She was thinking about the it when her butler handed her a morning cup of tea. Madeline just looked down at he cup, the lingering emotions from her dreams swirling in her mind. She was trying to make sense of it all when her strange behavior was notice by her butler.

"Is something the matter?"

Her train of thought was disturbed as she realized she had to respond. "..huh? Oh, no I just had a dream is all..." Her sentence trailed off as she returned to thinking about her dream, still looking down at her cup. She didn't even notice her butler's lack of response or that slight frown on his face, which meant he was clearly thinking himself. His pause was only slight though before he recited her daily schedule. Madeline heard but she was not focused on his words. That is until he said something that made her almost knock over her tea.

"...and the Fletcher's ball is tonight..."

Her head shot up before he could continue further. "Sebastian, please inform them that I will not be attending."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Your parents believe this is a very important business relation. It would not be wise to refuse the invitation," he urged.

Madeline groaned inwardly. _Why does everything have to be so inconvenient? _She wanted more time before she had to face Lucas Fletcher. Especially after the dream she just had. She closed her eyes and nodded her head, indicating she would go after all.

Love. To her it was the most pointless emotion on Earth. This didn't mean her body rejected it but that her mind was normally too busy to think about it. It was only in dreams that this absurd emotion could distract her. Nevertheless she would be damned if she was going to let it affect her.

Sebastian didn't appear to notice his mistress struggling over her emotions when he laid out her clothes. "Breakfast will be ready downstairs." And with that he left the room.

Putting on her clothes Madeline tried to forget about the emotions that were causing her problems. Instead she recalled the day when she had to fight Sebastian to dress herself. It was his first day acting as her butler when he went to wake her up and insisted upon dressing her. She flat out refused. He said that it was a butler's duty and that there was nothing to be embarrassed about flashing one of his devilish smirks, teasing her. That earned him a slap across the face and an order to get the hell out of her room. Madeline cracked a smile when she remembered the look on the butler's face as his eyes flared red, telling him that he had to obey the order.

Dressed in a simple blue dress with lace detailing at the hem and a pair of low-heeled ivory flats, she made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>The scene that awaited Madeline was one of a butler behind a chair at the far end of a very long table that had only one place set. It always baffled her why her parents bought such a long table when neither of them could spare enough time to sit down and eat at it with her. She could remember when she was a child how everyday she would rush to the dining room hoping that her parents would be there to share a meal. She had no such hope now. No, her parents were in another country to oversee their business. Too busy with business to care for their only child, the way it has always been.<p>

Sebastian pulled out her chair for her as Madeline sat down the way Sebastian had instructed her so many times before. "Always smooth your skirts before you sit down so that they do not wrinkle," he had said. The months of training were rough but Sebastian had now trained her how to eat her breakfast like a proper young lady.

"Today's breakfast is a garden omelet with spinach, tomatoes, and cheese. Is there anything else I can get you my lady?"

"A glass of orange juice would be wonderful, Sebastian."

"Very well."

As Sebastian poured her orange juice Madeline took another look down the long table. _This house is so empty with just Sebastian and I. _In the past her parents were around and when they weren't they would hire a nursemaid to look after her. After they fired the last one, that's when they permanently hired Sebastian to look after her. Of course they didn't know that he was a demon and would one day eat their daughter's soul.

"Sebastian, do you ever get lonely?"

The demon was momentarily surprised to receive this answer and was curious as to where it was coming from. It didn't take him long to figure it out. "No, I cannot say I do. As demons, we have very different emotions than humans."

Madeline's face fell. "Oh, I see."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, you just taught me this dance a couple days ago. It is not necessary to go over it again."<p>

Madeline was completely irritated as Sebastian went over the steps—for a waltz she had no intention to remember the name of—again and again.

"Seeing as you are currently stepping on my foot, I believe it is quite necessary."

She tilted her head up to look him in the eye only to see the butler smiling down at her. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

"I am only stepping on your foot because it is too awkward to dance with someone so tall," she said with a huff.

Sebastian's lips twitched into his full demonic smirk. _Oh no this cannot be good._ "Really? I was under the impression you would need practice dancing with someone so tall. Isn't Lord Fletcher around my height?"

The words themselves were normal enough, she was going to _his_ ball and would be expected to dance with him. But the demon's smirk and tone told her he knew a lot more. She cursed inwardly. _Damn demon, of course he knew._

The dream she had this morning again surfaced to her thoughts. A soft flush appeared across her angry face. Sebastian's smirk grew even more wicked having his assumption confirmed. Honestly, it was just too easy to make his mistress angry.

Madeline was sick of the demon always taunting her. He may be more powerful than her but does he forget that she is the one holding the leash? She narrowed her eyes as if about to scheme something to put him in his place but then she let out a sigh realizing how pointless it would be to battle against him. Her goal is too important to be side-tracked by a petty fight with a demon. But why out of all the demons did she have to get _him_?

She looked back at the demon, her expression clearly saying that she did not want to banter anymore. Sebastian complied and they finished their lesson in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Critiques are welcome, I know I have a lot to learn as a writer but I figured the best way to learn is to give it a shot.<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.**

"Se..bas.._tian!_" Madeline gasped for breath, sweat glistening from her brow.

"I know it is painful my lady but please bear with it."

"I _can't!_" It was obvious she was trying to scream but the effect was lost with the little air supporting her vocals.

"I assure you that you cannot die from this." Sebastian was calm through his mistress's pain. He pulled tighter on the strings connected to her corset, earning a gasp from Madeline.

In her mind Madeline was screaming things that if her butler ever heard, she would get a lengthy reprimanding. Since she couldn't scream her lungs out she had to settle with biting her lip as Sebastian finished tightening her corset. _Finally!_ Madeline spun around fast to try to deliver a punch to her butler before he could react. It was the least she could do for him causing her all this pain. The quick movement wasn't quite as graceful in a corset as she hoped and it ended with her flat on her face. This in turn caused her to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Sebastian had his eyes closed the whole time as it would be improper for a male servant to see a lady indecent so when he heard the thud he thought his mistress merely bumped into something.

"Are you alright?"

Madeline gave no reply.

Sebastian hesitated for just a second. He would receive harsh consequences if his mistress knew he looked at her in this condition but something was clearly wrong. Sebastian opened his eyes to find Madeline face down on the floor clearly unconscious. He took this opportunity to quickly finish dressing her and then he laid her down on her bed. They needed to leave for the ball in an hour so he hoped that she would wake soon.

When Madeline awoke only a few short minutes later she gave a curious look to her butler. She knew she had passed out but was she fully clothed when she did? The demon's face gave away nothing. She found it odd that Sebastian didn't have his trademark smirk plastered to his face but she decided she didn't have time to ponder it.

They quickly finished the preparations to go to the ball and before she knew it Madeline found herself if being ushered through the Fletcher's door.

She closed her eyes and took the deepest breath that her corset would allow before opening them again. This was it. It was time to face the music; to face Lucas. She mustered up all the confidence she could and sought him out. It didn't take long to find him by the ice sculpture surrounded by a bunch of guests. She briefly pondered the idea to wait somewhere else and have him seek her out but she decided she just needed to get this over with lest she get cold feet.

Lucas spotted her as she made her way over and their eyes met. They both seemed to study each other if for but a moment. Lucas's dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple black neck tie under his dark green vest that matched his eyes. Madeline watched as he excused himself from his guests and made his way to her with a dazzling smile on his face. She could hear her heart beat over the music. _Damn!_ She took a quick glance behind her hoping to find something she could pretend to take interest in, something to get her away from him. Instead she found her butler looking amused as he stood near the wall observing her and enjoying the way she looked like an anxious rabbit. She was about to scowl at him until she felt a tap on her right shoulder.

"Madeline Nightingale, may I have this dance?"

Ignoring her heart beating hard in her chest she took Lucas's hand and he led her to the dance floor. She would not give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. The music playing sounded familiar and then she realized it was the waltz Sebastian reviewed with her only a few hours ago. _Maybe there is a God_, she thought. She internally cursed when she realized she owed her butler a thank you for the practice. Despite that though she was actually enjoying herself.

"You look beautiful tonight Madeline." The comment brought her out of her thoughts and she gave a warm smile to Lucas as a soft blush crossed her cheeks. And she _felt_ beautiful. She had on a ballroom style deep maroon gown. Its bodice and off the shoulder sleeves had black lace details and the skirt had hand sown crystals in its ruffles, courtesy of Sebastian. The deep maroon of the ball gown was a wonderful color on her as it showed off her pale skin and rich dark brown hair which was done in a bun with loose curls left hanging.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she replied her blush a shade darker than it was before.

A beat of silence passed before a slightly uncomfortable Lucas started up the conversation again. "So...I hear our parents have a business venture."

Madeline's mood darkened considerably at the mention of her parents. Reluctantly she had to hold up her end of the conversation. "Yes, I have heard that as well."

"My parents say that it is very important and could bring in a lot of money but that it is hard to keep up communication with your parents in another country."

"Honestly I haven't heard much of the venture. As you just said my parents are far away." Her tone of voice indicated that she wanted to end this topic but Lucas didn't seem to get the message.

"My parents talk about it all the time. They told me that you and I are to become close to create good relations with our families since your parents are too far away to do it."

Madeline felt like she just got slapped in the face. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I have gotten so caught up when he obviously doesn't care?_

"I suppose you do everything your parents tell you to do don't you? Is that the only reason you are spending time with me?" She wasn't yelling but there was anger and harshness to her words. She was so caught up that she barely noticed that the waltz was on it's last notes.

"I...I-" Lucas stammered. He didn't understand where her anger was coming from.

When the waltz ended Madeline turned to leave and Lucas didn't stop her. It didn't take her long to reach Sebastian who held her coat in his hand.

"Sebastian we are leaving," she commanded.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews everyone! The more reviews, the more motivated I am to write. So please review! :D Questions, comments, and critiques are welcome!<strong>


	3. The Contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened the carriage door for her and Madeline stepped inside and sat down. She was still upset over the Lucas incident both at him and at herself. She felt foolish for letting the emotion called love take over. No matter how upset she was though she couldn't hide the fact that she was tired. Her body proved the point by expelling a yawn. It had been a long day for her after all. She laid down on the cushioned bench and soon fell asleep to the rocking motion of the carriage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was suddenly surround by blackness, no hint of light could be seen. She could still feel her heart beat against her rib cage from the terror and anger she was experiencing before the darkness engulfed her. She took a breathe to help settle her thumping heart knowing that the cause of her fear wasn't here but she kept her guard up in-case new terrors awaited.<em>

_She closed her eyes and opened them back up but there was no difference between the sight that she saw behind her eyelids and the abyss she found herself in. Fear welled up within her again as she realized she didn't know where she was or how to get out. No. I will get out. I must seek my revenge. They won't get the best of me. As she felt her resolve building she heard a quiet chuckle._

_"Who is there?" She called out._

_A voice echoed out in the darkness, "To the pure, I am a vile creature derived from Satan. To those with a vindictive nature, I am a savior. I am a demon, thine servant if thou so wishes."_

_She thought for but a second before she responded, "And if I so wish?"_

_The demon could see in her soul that her decision was made. "Child, does thou understand that once one forms a contract with a demon, that it is impossible for thee to enter heaven?"_

_"If it gets me what I want I don't care. You can have my soul and take it to the depths of hell." Before she was even done speaking she saw two glowing red orbs and from the light they cast, a shadow of a smile. Immediately she felt a stinging in her shoulder blade. When she looked back to the where she saw the orbs she spotted a third light._

_"This is the sign of our contract," said the demon as he lifted his illuminated hand. "My name and appearance are at thy hands."_

_"I'm not good with names."_

_"Does the name Sebastian Michaelis suit you?" There was a blinding light in the middle of the vast darkness as she saw the demon change form into what she guessed was Sebastian Michaelis._

_"That will do just fine."_

_"There is one last thing before out contract is fully formed. Thy wish."_

_She looked into the demon's glowing red eyes, confidence radiating off of her. "That's an easy one. I want-"_

* * *

><p>"Milady, it is time to get up." The curtains were already open and sunlight was already pouring in on Madeline's face.<p>

She opened her eyes to a squint and quickly blocked the sunlight with he hand. She let out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach. Even though she had just had a full nights sleep being woken up from a dream was not a pleasant experience and often left one feeling as tired as when they went to bed. Sebastian was aware of this and knew it was only a matter of a short amount of time before his mistress would find out she couldn't re-enter her deep sleep. He went back to the tea set he put on the side table earlier and poured her a cup of tea.

Madeline pushed her torso up off the bed using her arms and hung her head, still fighting the rude awakening. "...That dream..."

Sebastian transferred his attention from the tea set to his master. "Another dream about Lord Fletcher's son?" Sebastian took no effort to suppress his chuckle.

"No," her voice was even, she didn't even register Sebastian's amusement as she was in deep concentration trying to collect all of her dream before she forgot it all together. "...It was about...you."

"I'm flattered, but it is inappropriate for a master and servant-"

Madeline twisted her neck, still with her palms flat against the bed and arms locked to keep her torso lifted, to send him a deathly glare. Sebastian realized his master was in no mood to banter with him this morning but he smiled as he could also see that determination and confidence re-awaken within her.

She repositioned herself so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "The dream was a recollection of the time when we contracted. And I believe it is finally time to put my plan into action and accomplish my wish."

He bowed. "Yes, my lady." He was pleased. Madeline was not allowed outside the estate much when she was younger so there was no need for her to learn the etiquette for dining, dancing, and the like. Naturally it was Sebastian's duty to make sure that his mistress was presentable to society if she were to go to events such as the Fletcher's ball. It seems the months of etiquette training are over now.

Madeline slid off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and grasped the scissors sitting on the counter. "If I am going to do this I will have to do it as a male. A young boy may not have much power but he'll have more than a female in this society," she said bitterly. She gathered all of her long hair and held it above her head like someone was yanking her upright by her hair. She brought the scissors a couple inches from her scalp and cut. After she finally cut all the way through her thick hair she held a foot and a half of brown curly tresses. "Sebastian I want you to take these and see if you can get them made into a wig. I may still need to play the part of Madeline Nightingale from time to time." She took a long look in the mirror. "And Sebastian?" she said almost sheepishly, "I'll need you to style my hair."

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that much?" He stated with his trademark smirk.

Madeline rolled her eyes but let her butler get to work. Her new cut was short and shaggy parting in the middle. It barely reached the middle of the back of her neck.

"Matthew Knightly has some business matters to attend to," Madeline said trying out her young man voice.

A slight frown appeared on Sebastian's face. "We'll have to work on your voice I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait. ^^; But now the true drama unfolds! This chapter may be a bit confusing so don't be shy to send questions. And again, I am new at this writing thing so critiques or tips would be helpful! :)<strong>


End file.
